Rehab (Rihanna)
Rehab is a song originally by Rihanna feat. Justin Timberlake from her 2007 album Good Girl Gone Bad. It is sung by Taylor Atkinson and Aldy Williams in the Season 4 episode, One Drunken Night as they deal with their feelings toward one another. Lyrics Taylor Baby, baby, when we first met, I never felt something so strong, You were like my lover and my best friend all wrapped into one with a ribbon on it. And all of a sudden, you went and left. I didn't know how to follow. It's like a shock that spun me around and now my heart's dead. I feel so empty and hollow. Aldy And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you, Don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you? It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back and you're the one to blame.” Aldy and Taylor And now I feel like, oh, you're the reason why I'm thinking I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more, I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking. Should've never let you enter my door. Next time you wanna go on and leave I should just let you go on and do it ‘cause now I'm using like I bleed. It's like I checked into rehab. Baby, you're my disease. It's like I checked into rehab. Baby, you're my disease. I gotta check into rehab ‘cause baby, you're my disease. I gotta check into rehab ‘cause baby, you're my disease.” Aldy Damn, ain't it crazy when you're love swept? You'll do anything for the one you love ‘cause anytime that you needed me, I'd be there. It's like you were my favorite drug. The only problem is that you was using me in a different way than I was using you. But now that I know that it's not meant to be, you gotta go. I gotta wean myself off of you. Taylor And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you, Don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you? It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back and you're the one to blame. Aldy and Taylor And now I feel like, oh, you're the reason why I'm thinking I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more, I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking. Should've never let you enter my door. Next time you wanna go on and leave, I should just let you go on and do it ‘cause now I'm using like I bleed. It's like I checked into rehab. Baby, you're my disease. It's like I checked into rehab. Baby, you're my disease. I gotta check into rehab ‘cause baby, you're my disease. I gotta check into rehab ‘cause baby, you're my disease. Oh, you're the reason why I'm thinking I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more. I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking. Should've never let you enter my door. Next time you wanna go on and leave I should just let you go on and do it ‘cause now I'm using like I bleed. It's like I checked into rehab. Baby, you're my disease. It's like I checked into rehab. Baby, you're my disease. I gotta check into rehab ‘cause baby, you're my disease. I gotta check into rehab ‘cause baby, you're my disease. Videos Category:Duets Category:Songs Category:Season Four Song Category:Songs Sung by Taylor Atkinson Category:Songs Sung by Aldy Williams